narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Murasaki Fuji
Murasaki Fuji(藤紫 ; Fuji Murasaki) is the only survivor of their clan, Fuji Clan.She was a pseudo-jinchūriki of Saiken. A kunoichi who desires to be strong among all ninjas, she is very loyal to Orochimaru and serves him no matter what it cost.She was currently residing along with Orochimaru,In which she helps him from various experimatation and keeping close watch at it. Background Long time ago the six-tailed beast was disturbed and start rampaging from afar. At the time , Fuji Clan’s founder Chokugi Fuji was currently taking a mission along with his assistant Monako Fuji, heard a very deafening sound and seek the location. He was amazed and tried to deal with the beast and sealed it with their bottle named Fūinjutsu: Purple Life that specialize in sealing inanimate or animated objects, but sudden he failed thoroughly he was beat down by the monster and escaped, leaving a moderate amount of chakra in the bottle.Before passing away he ordered Monako to bring with him his bottle back to their clan and clam it as a honor for them.Causing to pass his leadership to Monako, but the outcome didn’t go by as expected, he became corrupt, tyrant. Because of this, people rant on him and force him to dismissed from his leadership. Wanting to gain back on his wealth, he turned back and rebel against them.After a year Chokugi’s grandson Murasakiiro Fuji was the one who was chosen to be the heir of their clan, despite of having mischievous attitude, Murasakiiro’s duty to claim the title of being worthy as a clan leader was well done by him. Making his best childhood friend Akina Fuji who was the granddaughter of Monako in which planning to destroy their clan and avoid her daughter to make friends on their clan fall in love with him early on their age. She admires him from looks and so on where in a time she wants to admit it to him but she feel awkward to and shy,She keeps an tsundere attitude and acts violent when he is around.Their friendship is strong. When they are teenagers , Murasakiiro realizes that he admires her so much and want to love her till death so he starts to flirt her through joking in hoping that she will confess. As the time goes by their feelings develop and confess theirselves to each other until they had a newborn daughter, naming her Murasaki, Murasaki Fuji (藤紫) . but unfortunately her heart was weak and need a strong amount of chakra, remembering the chakra his grandfather sealed and fused it on her , gladly she survived.When she was a child there are times that when she made contact with a thing suddenly melts in which they worried about , until she grew up and it develop more which makes it worse and put her hands into the bottle (purple life sealing technique) in order for her to control that insane powers and chakra then she was isolated . Monako find out that her daughter had a child with a man whose came from a family that he hated and dealt with him until death, They fight and Murasakiiro died so Murasaki become the heiress. But the people of her clan shunned her and never agree leaving her lonely but she keeps on smiling believing that her father is with her all the time.Being alone in life Akina raised her child alone.But one night she was careless and an mysterious person entered and accidentally breaks the seal. Murasaki was shocked and gnarled full of anger and the beast was freed and kill all the people in their place.she waked up seeing her mother and all the villagers death infront of her and mourn. The news was scattered that there is a child that can control the beast, Orochimaru heard about it and investigate all the area that he can find her as possible, he succeed on finding her.He invites her to join him and promised that she will become powerful ninja and can get rid of her ridiculous power but in a condition, she’ll serve him no matter what it costs. She also request that if she serve him, he’ll make her the powerful ninja and train her. Orochimaru agrees with the deal.Orochimaru anticipated her and her abilities and use her as a spy for him then he sent her to Konoha to spy for detailed informations and gathers data thoughout the village and study in the academy to improve her skills and her intelligent. After of his experimentations illegally on his fellow shinobi he left the village, leaving her temporarily on Konoha and later proceeded on his hideout. She was used as a test subject of him and his works , watchers of his prisoners (sometimes) helper.He trains her and tries to help her to create unique abilities.He brings her with him in gathering datas on very dangerous SS or SSS rank ninjas like akatsuki.She also teamed up with Kabuto Yakushi on various missions even though she refused him on joining her Root and use her on another things instead. After Orochimaru joined Akatsuki, she remained and stay loyal to him and temporarily stayed on his hideouts and watch his prisoners.Orochimaru sent an hawk to her containing that he leaves the Akatsuki and order her to find him a body. Personality Being the princess of their clan, she was raised normally by her parents which makes her a good person despite of not having know that she possess an ability came from the chakra of the Bijuu.She acts care free around of her early life.Until her family finally notices her hidden power.This cause her sudden shock and was forced to isolate herself to avoid more damages she will bring, Now this made her carefree attitude changes mutually turns into more sad, lonely livelihood . After washing away all of her fellow people She starts to pity herself and regrets on what she have done. On her time being in the side of Orochimaru , Murasaki starts to feel the word Importance to her since she didn’t even had the time to realize it on her past just by seeing Orochimaru helped her. She somehow respect him for the things he had done for her to endure her life, As for her by following and serving him is that thing that will help her to Shine and regains back the past she missed.Now that she learned how things will be surpassed, she was determined to fight in the line jut to achieve her goals and to get rid of her “ridiculous” power as one of her strength. Because of this determination she fully controlled the powers she had. She acts sweet,Happy most of the time,but she is very lonely deep inside because of her villagers shunned her out because of being a jinchuriki , she shows her intelligence most of the time because of this she spent some time on inventing new jutsus or things. Even though she is a loner, she knows how to interact and socialize with other people and with the fear that she will be forgotten again. Orochimaru was amazed of her to be a strong ninja and her intellectual capabilities.He considered her special in his eyes and a perfect tool that will help him to accomplish the major goal of his desire to become immortal.She established things that are very useful to both of their parties.Since she then was ordered by Orochimaru as one of his top spies and because of this , She works hard to Impress her master and she indeed impressed him and when she heard of him joining root, she never spoke about it and refused to join on it.She instead continued gathering information around to find more discoveries of hidden talents of different people, she then become expertise o doing this things. She easily reported it on Orochimaru. After seeing on him working on his inventions, She started to have interest on experimenting and inventions somehow,She tests her intelligence by creating new things.Sometimes spending her time inside of his hideouts, Somehow she was dedicated to investigate on the organization named Akatsuki by the help of Orochimaru. While he is in Akatsuki,She took care some of his hideouts and take in charge of it, She then trains there to help both of their goals accomplished. Appearance Murasaki is a light skin woman with her Lavander filled eyes with no pupil – similar to the Hyūgas. While her hair is composed of a hime cut straight hair which is short, but gets longer as she got older until it reaches up to ankle length.Back then when she was a princess,She wears a jūnihitoe-esque style kimono with purple lining on it, A white robe with a purple lining with a dark blueish apron skirt and beneath it is a grey pants, while she wears an normal sandals. On her mission outfit is where she wears an lavender-purple colored sleeveless qipao and a bracelet , an wooden geta. While her casual wear is composed with purple perspectively .On her woman hood, She had a fair build of body with a big bust measuring 89cm. On her normal clothes, she’s seen to wear a loose purple kimono, mostly revealing half of her back and her breast wrapped in bandages an obi to tighten her clothes concealing a piece of lavender cloth.While she doesn’t wear an underware, instead a multiple wrap set of bandages. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels.Two years after the war, Murasaki’s height remains with her breast growth stopped.She is now wearing a backless dark purple qipao dress that has black lining on collar and surrounds revealing cleavage. Now She’s seen with a purple flower ornament on the left side of her hair laying the tails of the ribbon. While behalf of her dress is an black cloth, tucked in the right side.She is now then wearing a white boots with opened portion, displaying her foot. On Epilougue, her dress was changed completely,She is now wearing a short sleeved gray sweater,And a office skirt next to the sweater. Then she regain back her high heeled sandals.Her face didn’t even changed,she undergoes on a cryogenic sleep for a several years and the effect, she retains her young looks. Abilities She is a kunoichi that is very capable of fighting, Chakra Prowess --- Ninjutsu --- Nature Acid Manipulation --- Jinchūriki Transformation --- Immense Intelligence Taijutsu --- Summoning Abilities --- Other Skills --- Status Part I Inrerludes Part II Blank Period Murasaki Hiden:A Blooming Beauty Saga(fanfic) Epilogue: In Other Medias(movie fanfic lol) A True Hanging Flower: Naruto the Movie I A True Hanging Flower: Naruto The Movie II Concept and Creation Trivia Quotes Reference She is an OC/Naruto rpg character and created by : http://onidoku.deviantart.com/ And not allowed to use all of her information for your own PERSONAL purposes!! Category:DRAFT